Grounded
by rak6848
Summary: This is My first Fanfiction don't hate it is about Two-bit's cousin Melissa Tergo who falls in love with a certian hood. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own The Outsiders characters , I do, however, own Melissa tergo.

Chapter 1:The Family

I was on my way to Tulsa, Oklahoma. I have long blond hair and i'm pretty skinny for my age. I'm fifteen and i'm 5 foot name is Melissa Tergo. I am from New York, Long Island to be exact. I am being sent to this town because I caused alot of trouble on Long Island.I was kicked out of most military schools for being most disobedent my record for getting out of a military school is one hour.

I finally arrived at my aunts house. I knocked on the door and she joyfully opened it saying "hi". I responded by saying" hello, how are you". I noticed one thing my cousin Keith Mathews on the couch. He was the same as I remembered him a year ago at our grandmothers house. He didn't seem to notice me, so I dicided to make myself noticed. I quickly jumped on top of him and he said" when did you get here?" I simply replied "about five minuites didn't hear me knock?". he replied "no, but as soon as your bags are in your room i need to take you somewhere." I said nothing and just went to get my bags. I had about three bags so i had to make trips.

When I got done un packing I went downstaires. As soon as i got down there Keith grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door I screamed at him as loud as i could "KEITH MATHEWS LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW." A fter that he quickly let go and said "damn you'll bite off anyones head that messes with you wont you." I simply replied "You betcha i will." I complained the whole way there. I didnt like suprises to much i geuss. We finally arrived to the place he was draging me to. It looked a little worn down. I wondered who lived there...

PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders **

**authors note: i made a misake last time Melissa is 5 foot 7 not 5 foot. I am going to have more p.o.v.s this time.**  
>chapter2:New freinds<p>

Melissa's pov

Keith just walked in the door like it was no big deal. He noticed i wasn't following so he stopped. "you coming?" he asked me I looked down at what I was wearing. I had a pair of sweatpants on and a football sweatshirt that was my brothers. My long blond hair was in a ponytail. I shrugged and continued following my cousin. When I walked in i saw six guys sitting around. One with ice blue eyes asked "Who's the broad two-bit?" I wondered which one was Two-bit when i noticed it was Keith. I simply replied "First of all I am not a broad I am a girl and second my name is Melissa Tergo and I am his cousin." I pointed at Keith when I said that last part. I don't like this guys attitude. He had blond hair and an elfish face. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a gray t-shirt with a leather jacket. He was kinda cute. then my cousin said "leave her alone Dallas she'll probebly bite your head off if you bother her." He was right dallas replied with " That girl probly couldn't even hurt a fly."he was wrong i once hit a guy so hard he become unconcious. I was eventually intruduced to everyone else. They were real nice to me.

Dally's pov

Two-bit walked in with this really hot blond I thought that it was his new girl. Turns out she wasn't when she screamed in my face that she was his cousin. She has a real attitude. I liked that but that dosen't mean I will leave her alone. I decided to start messing with her."so where are you from anyways?" I asked her. She shrugged and ignored me. So I said "I asked you a question girlie." She yelled in my face again and said " I don't have to tell you anything and don't call me girlie."I simply laughed at this. She was so hot when shes mad.  
>Melissa's pov<p>

He's laughing after i just yelled in his face seriously. This kid really has issues."Whats so funny about me yelling in your face?' I asked him.I noticed that I was being held back from lungeing at Dally. It was Darry he had no problem at all eventhough it usually took 3 guys to hold me back.  
>Soda got me to calm down a little. Thats when I looked at the clock I had to meet up with Tim Shepard. He knew I was Two-bits cousin. So we kept it on the down low when we met up. I simply told Two-bit I had something important to do. it was when he asked "what do you have to do?"<br>I didn't know how to respond so i just told him the truth as quick as I could "I'."He replied by saying that he couldn't understand me so I said it normally "I'm going to see Tim Shepard about something." There eyes got wide as they all screamed "WHAT?"...

REVIEW PLEASE=)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders**

chapter3: An unwanted visit

**Two-bits pov **

Why would she want to see Tim Shepard? I mean of all people Tim. after we all ask her "what?' she replied "I didn't think you would act this way about it , I mean I thought you guys were freinds?" Shes kinda got a point but I will not let her be near a hood like that. So I told her "you are not going. You are staying here.""No i am not staying here i am going."she snapped. She shouldn't snap at me like that. I yelled right back" Why do you think that you can always do what you want?"she replied " I always get what I want trust me on that." I can not believe that she just said that. She is such a little brat. "Why don't you learn how not to be spoiled for once is that all you know how to do is be a brat?" I snapped she just walked out of the house.

**Melissa's pov **

After he said that I walked out of the house. I knew where I was going. I was going to see Tim Shepard. I walked down the street to the Shepards house. I was pretty much there when somebody grabed me from behind. I swing my hand back and hit them turns out it was Dally saying a string of curses he said "What the fuck do you think your doing you could really hurt someone with a punch like that." I replied with " says the one that said I couldn't hurt a fly.""I geuss I was wrong with that statement."he replied" Why are you here anyway I can handle myself." I stated. He laughed what does he find so funny about me." Trust me you will need help around here this is a tough neighborhood." he stated and then smirked.  
><strong><span>Dally's pov<span>**

I just smirked at her. She is so hot when shes angry then again shes always hot. I could tell she didn't need help but I just wanted to be around her. She continued to walk towards the Shepards house. I said to her "you shouldn't be hanging around shepard you know that" lets here her reply this time." You are just like them so it dosent even matter your all hoods but the difference between them and you is they actually know how to respect someone." With that she walked up the Shepards house.  
><strong><span>Melissa's pov<span>**

With that said I walked up to the Shepard"s house and knocked on the door. Soon enough Tim opened the door and let me in."How did you get away from Keith?"He asked"It wasn't easy, there had to be a scene about how I shouldn't be hanging around you and your gang."I replied "wow I didn't think Two-bit would ever yell at a girl especially a blond girl." I started cracking up at that statement because of the blond part. Tim asked " Is there something wrong with you that you laugh this much?""Mabey there is, mabey there isn't"I replied still laughing. Soon enough there was a knock on the door. Turns out it was Dally and Two-bit. What do they want now.  
><strong><span>Two-bit's pov <span>**

I went over to the Shepard"s house to go get Melissa. She can not get away with just walking away from me like that. Turns out Dally found her so now we are going to go get her. I knocked on the door and Tim opened it. Melissa was sitting there laughing. Once she saw me she stopped laughing in a split second and looked at me with anger in her eyes that is no good at all. Tim then askes "What are you doing here Two-bit?" I replied "I am here to get Melissa you know my cousin."She laughed but this time it wasn't a happy laugh it was a sarcastic one."You have no right telling me what to do now I think you should leave now."she said. I hated her attitude. She is coming with me weather she likes it or not. I decided to apoligise even though I did nothing to her. "I'm sorry Mels."using the nickname that I gave her.  
><strong><span>Melissa's pov <span>**

He actually apoligised I can't believe that."Your apoligising to me?"I asked. He just nodded. maybey I should go with him."Please come back with me mels."He said "Ok I will come back with you."I stated "thankyou."He said and with that we walked back to the Curtis house. during the journey back Dally decided to start interrogating me again. "So where are you from girlie?"He asked. "once again don't call me girlie and i'm still not telling you where I am from." I told him "come on just tell me." He said. I am really getting tired of this. "fine I am from new york, long island to be exact."I stated "I figured you were form new york you look the type to be from new york and you have the accent."He said. After that he finally left me alone and we got back to the curtis house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Outsiders Author"s note: I know I haven't updated latley but i've been very busy this summer.**  
><strong>Chapter 4: A visit from the past <strong>

**Melissa"s P.O.V **

We got back to the curtis house and everyone started talking. Soda asked me "What type of music do you listen to?" I replied with "I listen too pretty much anything but Elvis is my favorite.""Elvis is my favorite too."He stated. This whole time Dally was staring at me but why was he staring at me i'm nothing is so cute though. My thoughts were inturupted when some girls walked in the door I know exactley who they were. "Hey Dally" The slutty blonde shrieked. I really hope they don't see me. " Hey Sylvia" Dally said as she went to go sit with him until she saw me. "Hey Sandy look who it is miss little perfect." "What are you doing here?" Sandy asked. "She's here visiting me ladies you know her?" Two-bit asked them. "Do we know her of course we know her shes only the biggest Bitch in the world."Sylvia stated I have to admit its true too. "shes not that bad Sylvia she seems pretty nice." Dally said I'm suprised hes defending me."Stop defending her Dally"Sylvia shrieked "So how exactly do you know eachother."Soda asked "Shes captian of the Cheetahs our rivial cheerleading team."Sandy said I didn't want them knowing I was a cheerleader.

**Dally's P.O.V **

Shes a cheerleader and a captain at that made her Five times hotter. "Your a cheerleader?Why didn't you tell us?' I asked her. "I didn't tell you because most people would call me stuck up for being a cheerleader." "Why would we judge you like that?" I asked "Well most people do judge me for being a cheerleader."She replied " Well I can judge because I do know you and you are a stuck-up bitch."Sylvia shreiked from my lap I tossed her off and walked over to Melissa and put my arm around her I rather be with her than Sylvia anyway. "Dally what are you doing walking away from me and over to her?"She asked "I'm done with you Sylvia you were cheating on me again and i'm done with that a girl dosen't do that to me." I said truthfully.

**Melissa's P.O.V **

Did he seriously just say that?"You want to know what fuck you Dallas Winston"Sylvia shreiked before throwing somehing at Dallas then stomping off. I got rid of one mabey I can get rid of another. Thanks to Sandy's brother."speaking of cheating aren't you cheating on Soda?" I asked pointing at Sandy. Her face was priceless."What are you talking about Melissa?" Soda asked me. "I am talking about Sandy cheating on you. I have proof." I took out my phone and showed him the conversations between Sandy and her brother. "This can't be true tell me this isn't true."Soda said."Sorry little buddy but you can't deny it the proof is right there."Darry responded "how did you get those conversations on your phone?"Sandy asked"Your brother knows I hate you so every time you would come in his room to talk to him about it he would call me and I would record the conversations on my phone to get back at you one day and today is that day."I simply stated "you really are a bitch let me tell you and I want you to stay away from my brother."She screamed at me "You gonna make me stay away from your brother because I know you can't do that I mean he loves me more than you so it dosen't even matter. I got your brother rapped around my finger." I replied swiftly. It was true her brother really cared for me and he would choose me over her any day. "Your wrong he dosen't love you more than me I'm his little sister. He would never like you more."She said and I just laughed at her. Then it came when Soda said" You wanna know what Sandy just leave I don't want to hear any excuses. We're done.""Are you breaking up with me?" Sandy asked"Yes i'm breaking up with you."Soda said plainly."This is your fault bitch i'm gonna kill you."and with that Sandy lunged at me. She got a couple of punches in before I got the upper hand.I really nailed her in the face I was ready to kill her when I was being pulled back by Darry."why did you pull me off i'm ready to kill the whore" I asked him "don't sink to her level Mels." Two-bit told me.I hate to admit it but he was right."your right I shouldn't."

**Dally's P.O.V **

The way she fought Sandy was amazing. She hardly had a scratch on her. She could be very useful in a rumble. "where did you learn to fight like that?" I asked her. She replied with "When you live in my house you learn how to fight."Why do you have to learn how to fight to live in your house?" I asked her"My older sister thinks she owns the house, so I have to fight her on some things."She replied "Why do you stay there then?"I asked "My brothers keep me there I don't want to leave them because if i'm not there my sister has no one to fight with and since they can't hit girls they could be in major trouble expecially if she pulls a knife on them like she does with me."She said. I actually felt bad for her that she had to stay there and protect her brothers."Aren't both your brothers older than you Mels?"Two-bit asked her." Yeah they are well at least Tom is and John technically is but were actually twins."She told him" Wait so you have two brothers ?" I asked " Yeah why?"She said "Just wondering." I said Two brothers thats gonna be hard to deal with but shes definatly worth it.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

Why would he want to know if I had brothers? whatever "Theres a party at Bucks tonight we should all go."Two-bit said "I don't know Two-bit I got work tommorow and I don't want pony within 10 feet of the place."Darry said "What is Bucks?" I asked " I don't think Melissa should be going either." Darry said "She'll be fine Darry don't worry."Two-bit said "Can someone please tell me what Bucks is?" I asked "Bucks is the place for parties around here."Dally said "Sounds fun i want to go."I said "you can come but we need to go get ready." Two-bit said. We went back to his house and he picked out my oulfit. He chose a tight black leather skirt that is very short and a black low-cut shirt that showed off my boobs and shows my bellybutton ring. I decided to straighten my hair and put on some eye make-up. We decided to take my car so we can all have a ride since Two-bits car doesn't work. I have a pretty nice car and it was expensive. We made it back to the curtis house and went inside and the guys just stared at me with their mouths open.

** Dally's P.O.V**

Melissa looks so hot right now. I mean ehr boobs are huge and her bellybutton is peirced. I just can't stop staring at her especially her chest and her ass. "Why are you staring at me like that Dally?"She asked with a smirk on her face. Shit she saw me looking at her how am I gonna explain this I know I'll use the flirting method. "Just looking at something that I think is beautiful." I said and she smiled a bright smile and said "I'm not beautiful i'm not even pretty." What is wrong with this girl she dosen't even know how perfect she is.. "You are the most perfect girl I know you are beautiful."I said to her I walked up to her and cupped her face in my hand."Your lying"she said."I'm not lying"I said and with that I kissed her. Just to prove how beautiful she is. I heard an aray of hoots and hoolars coming from behind us. I completly forgot the guys were there. "You two love birds done kissing so we can go"Two-bit said "Sorry"She mumbled to Two-bit With that said we went to Bucks. Since Darry, Ponyboy, and Johnny weren't going we all went in Melissa's car. Two-bit sat in the front with Melissa while me, Steve, and Soda sat in the back. Two-bit gave Melissa directions and we were off. We were there in half the time with how Melissa drives. I would say she a worse driver than Two-bit it must run in the family. "Give me the keys i'm driving back"Soda said and she reluctlantly handed over the keys. We went in and made sure to keep Melissa close to me.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

Dally kept me close to him. It was nice to feel his warmth. We got a couple of beers and he started to talk to people and I just stayed there with him. Thats when Tim walked over to us." Whats going on Winston?"Tim said "What do you want Shepard?"Dally asked. This dosen't look good. Tim looks pissed thats never good. "One I want you away from Melissa and two I know you slashed my tires."Tim said i'm in trouble." I didn't slash your tires and Melissa dosen't want to get away from me."Dally said "Your not fooling anyone Winston. NOW GET AWAY FROM HER."Tim said getting louder with each word."Tim stop please"I begged "Melissa stay out of this."Tim said. How am I gonna stop this one." Don't tell her what to do Shepard" Dally said. "Dally just walk away please.I'm begging you." I was crying at this point. I couldn't take it happened next is what suprised me...

**Review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.**

**Chapter 5:A surprising decision**

**Author's note:Warning sex scene in this chapter. If you don't like then don"t read**

**Melissa's P.O.V**

What happened next is what surprised me. Dally actually backed away. "Thank you Dally."I said and he took my hand and lead me to a room was rummaging through the draws. After awhile he pulled out a t-shirt and threw it at me. "Put this on."he said. "where can I change." I asked "right here." he replied with a smirk on his face. With that I took off my shirt and Dallas walked over to me. "You look pretty good without a shirt on." He said. Then he started kissing my neck and I got goosebumps all over. He started moving my body until he got to the bed. He laid me down on the bed and I took off his shirt. His lips were back on mine by now and we were in an intense make out session.  
>Soon enough my skirt was off and I was left in my bra and underwear. Soon enough my hands were on his pants button. I undid the button and took off his pants. He snaked his arms around to the latch on my bra and undid it and my bra was with the rest of the clothes that were thrown. He started to massage my breasts with his rough hands. He then took my left breast into his mouth. I then moaned at the sensational feeling. "you like that?" Dallas asked. "Yeahhh" I moaned when he continued. I could feel the smirk on his thought that I was in only my underwear didn't come like it usually would. Soon enough my underwear come off soon along with his boxers. "You ready?"he asked me.<br>I simply nodded and soon enough he was in me. It felt great with him moving in and out of me. This was the definitely the best sex I ever had. I started moaning again this is very unusual for me I never moan like this. "Dallas" I moaned his name when I came and he didn't take to long to come to.

**Dally's P.O.V**

I rolled off of Melissa after we were done and let me tell you best sex I ever had. I looked over at her she looked beautiful. She looked like she was in deep thought.  
>"Whats up babe?" I asked her "hmm" she replied "What are you thinking about?" I asked " I'm confused"She started "I never moaned like that before usaully a few giggles come out but never a moan."She finished. "so you don't usually moan?"I asked "No I usually don't its very weird for that to happen."She stated. "I feel pretty fuckin' special right now" I stated. "You are special Dallas aint' nobody ever stand up to Tim the way you did they usually just walk off and that's the end of that relationship."She said. "Well I won't walk away babe don't worry Shepard doesn't scare me." I told her. "we should go back downstairs before Two-bit comes looking for me." She said. As she got up I grabbed her hand and put my ring on her finger. " Are you serious she asked?" I simply nodded and soon enough her lips were back on mine. We went downstairs after that. We found the others sitting at a table and we walked over there. "where have you two been?" Two-bit asked " around." Melissa said as she sat down next to Two-bit.<p>

**Soda's P.O.V **

I noticed Dally and Melissa coming downstairs. What have they been doing? I was snapped out of my thought when Melissa sat down next to Two-bit. "you guys ready to go now I mean I've had a pretty long day and i'm ready to hit the sack." Melissa said "Yeah we should go Darry would kill me if I got in past curfew." I said. I dug in my Jean pockets and took out Melissa's car keys so that we could get going. "I'm just gonna stay here you guys go on head without me." Dally said with that we walked out of bucks and got into Melissa's car and I drove home it wasn't to long of a ride. Steve decided to stay over and Two-bit went home with Melissa already sleeping in the car. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Two-bit said and now it was just me and Steve "You ok buddy?" Steve asked me " You wonder what Dally and Melissa where doing upstairs at bucks?" I asked "Well what do people do upstairs at bucks Soda, Dally was probably balling Melissa."Steve said "How do you think Two-bits gonna react when he finds out." I asked "He'll most likely kill Dally I mean that's his little cousin shes precious to Two-bit."Steve said. after that I said goodnight and went to bed.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning with the biggest headache. I looked over at the clock and it was 10:00 and then I heard a knock at the door and My aunt answering it. I got dressed and walked out only to see my brothers. "What are you guys doing here?"I asked "were here to see you why else would we be here?" Tom said. Tom is my oldest brother. He is Two years older than me and is tall with a extremely good build. He has dark blonde hair that looks brown and his eyes are a deep shade of blue. Tom is my favorite brother and he will always protect me. John on the other hand is a little shorter than Tom and doesn't have as good as build. He has lighter blonde hair like me and has the same color eyes. I mean we are twins. He can be nice to me one day but then mean the next. Both of them play both football and lacrosse. Thats the reason im a cheerleader and a lacrosse player.

**A/N: sorry that it took so long I had serious Writer Block. Please Review =)**


End file.
